Amun
Amun '''is an archipelago located off the coast of Lastrygonia. They are in alliance with the Empire. '''THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS. Profile Off the coast of the Summer Empire, an archipelago named Amun is in alliance with the Empire, who provides military protection from the continent to its West. In return, they provide raw materials, military support and a naval base for their ships. Their alliance has only been established for 30 years now, but no tension between the two has grown as of yet. While they aren’t as militarized or industrialized as the Empire or other kingdoms, the people of Amun hold fierce pride that they can be steady competitors with them in regards to technology and mass production. The people of Amun are rather intense with their nationality that some are dedicated to proving it against other people. Inspiration on this is based on the polytheistic religion of the Egyptian and Aztecs; jewelry and fashion are also based on these two. Culture While the surrounding cultures and the empire they once hailed from, Amun is a matriarchal society. The King of Amun is the only royal figure to currently be the head of his family due to his wife going mute. Bearers of Amun and Mut Crests are usually engaged. The Mut crest randomly appears on it’s people rather than through family, the research on this crest is still ongoing. Most families in Amun have the grandmother or mother as the head of the family and in small villages around the kingdom, the communities look out for one another and assist one another in caring for their kids. The matriarchal aspect comes from the many goddesses that share the role of fertility and motherhood, each having their own mother goddess. Religion When asking for protection from their deities, the people of Amun either tattoo or paint on the sigil on to their bodies. It is common to see either the deity of wealth, good luck or protection hang in stores and stalls to ward off any evil spirit from their business. Some deities share the same sigil, but depending on the color you use, evokes a different deity than the ones you perhaps wanted. For example, sailors often have crocodiles drawn on their boats to invoke protection from Sobek to guide them through the harsh waters around them. The main religion of Amun has been their deities but with the increasing presence of people from the mainland, there has been a growing tension but hasn’t been huge enough to make a presence in the castle’s agenda. List of deities * Amun-Ra: God of the sun and air, the creator god, he is worshipped throughout the kingdom. He is seen as a Father of All and the crest affects its bearer: causing them to forgive and nurture those who come into contact with them. The current major bearer is Maris, while minor bearers are Stephen (deceased), Tantalus, and Catherine. * Mut: The Mother of All. Considered the early mother goddess and wife to Amun. Ebil is the bearer of the Mut crest. * Bastet: The beautiful goddess of cats, women's secrets, childbirth, fertility, and protector of the hearth and home from evil or misfortune. * Khonsu: God of the Moon. * Osiris: King of the Living * Anubis: Divine Embalmer * Thoth: God of Knowledge and Wisdom * Horus: God of Vengeance * Hathor: Goddess of Motherhood * Sekhmet: Goddess of War and Healing * Geb: God of Earth and growing things. The current bearer of Geb Crest is Alfred, but due to not presenting himself to live in the palace, he is disowned by the Mueller family line. * Set: Set/Seth is the god of war, chaos, storms, and pestilence, translated as “Instigator of Confusion”and “Destroyer”. First seen as a hero-god that drove the serpent Apep/Apophis from the sun god, and killed it nightly, now seen as the desert god who brought evil winds of the dry lands to the lush Amun lands. While he is characterized as “evil,” he isn’t completely seen as an evil entity to the people of Amun, but rather a necessary balance. The current bearers of the Set are Naga and Edgar. Traditions and Holidays Quinceañera: To protect the identities of the royal family’s kid and their respective retainers, if they are still under the age of 15, they are masked and veiled until they reach their 15th birthday. This was to make assassination attempts on royalty and nobility to lower, but the lower classes and middle classes have taken a new spin on the tradition. So many kids on their birthdays are veiled and taken to Hathor’s Temple, where they receive their mother’s blessing and prepare a dance for their guests. In recent years, the royal family has taken part in this celebration and invited nobles within Amun and from the mainland as well. New Year’s Day (Jan. 1): With the celebration of the new year, people go visit and sail the flooded Tlaloc River. The mother or head of the household goes from door to door to wish other families a happy New Year. This day is marked as a day of rebirth and rejuvenation so they celebrate with family rituals Coming of Age Day (Jan. 13): This holiday is more often seen in local villages and towns than in the cities. This is to celebrate and congratulate the members that have become adults from between last year’s coming of age and this year’s. Valentine’s Day (Feb. 14): Spring Festival (Mar. 19): Amun’s Independence (April 5th): This day marks Amun’s independence from its previous sovereignty, it was a 5-year war and while Amun won its battles, it came at a devastatingly high death count. A play recounting the major events in the war is the main highlight of the festival. Coronation Day (Apr. 21): Labor Day (May 21/Egypt): Children’s Day (Jun. 4th): Summer Festival (Jun. 20th): Star Festival (Jul. 7th): Sea Day (Jul. 20th): Isis/Hapi Mountain Day (Aug. 11th): This day was legislated as a day for Sobek and for the people of Amun to get familiar with the mountains and appreciate blessings from Sobek. Also, due to lack of holiday in August, it would help Amun’s financial stability when tourists come around. Flooding of the Tlaloc River (Aug. 26th): Respect for the Aged (Sept. 21st): Autumn Festival (Sept. 22nd): Health Day (Oct. 1st): This day was implemented after Amun was hit with a devastating plague and called upon the different deities associated with medicine and health. The king placed this day as a day where doctors and hospitals would be taking care of people free of charge. The Day of Amun-Ra (Oct. 13th): This day isn’t a fixed day holiday, but rather changed to the day a major crest bearer of Amun-Ra is born. During this day, the royal child will be taken to Ra’s temple and blessed for they are the new form he has taken. Halloween (Oct. 31st): The Day of the Dead (Nov. 1-3): Exactly the same as the modern-day one. Nothing changed. A multi-day holiday involves family and friends gathering to pray for and remember friends and family members who have died, and helping support their spiritual journey. Culture Day (Nov. 3rd): Hathor and Meret are the major gods in this day dedicated to the promotion of culture, the arts, and academic endeavors. This festival includes art exhibitions, award ceremonies for academic and artistic accomplishments, and parades. Enthronement Ceremony Day (Nov. 20): Wyvern Day (Dec 1st): Wyverns are seen as important creatures due to their serpent, and they are in the kingdom’s heraldry. The people of Amun view wyverns as powerful creatures with grand ferocity and strength. They also represent war, envy, and a sign of strength for those who bear it. Winter Festival: Christmas: Human Sacrifice The knowledge of human sacrifices isn’t a hidden secret. During the 7th and 10th month of the year, the devoted followers of Set make preparations for their sacrifice to protect them from foreign threat and any impending fear of war. The von Lochlann Family is the prominent follower of this god with the only heir to the family house was blessed with Set’s crest. Notable People from Amun Royalty * Ahmose Mueller - The first king of Amun, established the archipelago to (Dagda's counterpart). * Menes Mueller - Previous King of Amun, established the union to Laestrygonia. * Tantalus Mueller - Current King of Amun, Maris' father. * Eblis Rosenburg-Mueller - Tantalus' wife and Maris' mother. * Maris Mueller - Prince and heir to the Kingdom of Amun. He wants to fix the corruption and internal problems Amun is facing from his father's ill decisions. Noble Houses * Bernadetta von Varley * Hubert von Vestra - The Adrestian Empire's Minister of the Imperial Household who has sworn complete fealty to Edelgard.